Titanic: A Somewhat Fantastic Adventure
by PeacefulProcrastination
Summary: When three crazy kids get sent back in time to the R.M.S Titanic, insanity ensures!
1. Chapter 1

Titanic-Changing History.

_Why_ did it have to end like this?

What did I do wrong?

Please, someone tell me _why!_

"No" Andrews whispered to nobody in particular, "It _doesn't_ have to end like this.'

"Mr. Andrews?"

He was suddenly brought back to reality. "Mr. Andrews?"

"Yes..?" He grumbled tiredly. It had all just been a day dream.

Well of course it was a dream! It was April 10th, 1912! He had a chance to stop this….this…..this disaster!

Andrews walked past the person who had interrupted his thoughts with a sigh Wait… Was Thomas Andrews, the master shipbuilder of Titanic, ignoring passengers? Hesharply turned around towards the person who had interrupted him and saw none other than Rose DeWitt Bukater,

"Yes, Rose?"

"Have you seen Jack?" She looked at Andrews, her eyes full of hope.

"I… N-No… I haven't seen him," He stopped, noticing how her eyes drooped, "Sorry…"

"Oh well… Thanks anyways, Mr. Andrews!"

Nothing eventful happened for the next four days. On April 14th, everyone who was on **_HIS_ **ship would have their lives turned upside down.

As Andrews walked up the Grand Staircase, he wept.

He blamed the deaths of 1517 lives on himself, and now, it had to stop. Something would have to happen….

* * *

><p>"Woah… What just happened?"<p>

"I don't know, Jake, but whatever happened, we're on the Titanic!"

"_**SAY WHAT?"**_

The two boys gaped at their friend, Claire.

"_**HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?**_" Stephen and Jake cried in unison.

Yes, it made no sense. But, she was right.

The trio of friends were on the R.M.S Titanic, the year 1912, 100 years into the past.

This was going to be interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

Titanic Changing History chapter 2

"Hey! Lookie at that! It's Claire's husb-" Stephen was cut off by an angry Claire, who's fist connected with his jaw.

"Shut up!" She growled.

Jake laughed when the man spun around.

"What's the meaning of all this?" He asked, eyes darting from Claire to Stephen to Jake, "And who are you?"

"I'm Stephen, this is Jake," Stephen paused with a smirk, "And this is Mrs, Andrews," He finished holding in laughter.

"Yes that's r- WAIT WHAT?" Claire screeched, shaking her fist. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Thomas Andrews sighed in annoyance.

"Cut it out would you!" He mumbled.

Out of breath after chasing Stephen, Claire said "I'm Claire… and you are..?" She tried not to sound like she already knew who the man was.

"Thomas Andrews. Say, what are the three of you doing out here? It's 2 in the morning!"

"Wait what?" Stephen and Claire said, glancing at each other.

"I said it's 2. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He repeated with a yawn.

"Feels like 9." Jake said with a smirk.

"Mr. Andrews! Sorry to interrupt your… errm…" Murdoch stopped when he saw the trio, "Conversation.. But the capitan needs you!"

Thomas Andrews said his goodbyes, and with a sigh, followed Murdoch.

"What th-" Claire was cut off by Jake, who was running towards her screaming "MADNESSSSS! DIEEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAHRGHHHHH!"

Stephen fell over in laughter as Jake chased Claire in circles.

"JAKE CALM DOWN!" Claire said looking back at the hyperactive boy. When she looked ahead of her, she ran right into the back of….

A:N: I know what you're thinking

This is a parody story

Based off real life things so don't flame meh :C


	3. End

A/N: Holy crap. Didn't expect good feedback, sorry for not updating, I was lazy...

Anyways, Jake has been kicked from the story because I don't like his character anymore.

Anyways, here's chapter 3!

Also, I have a story that I am currently giving 99% of my writing to, it's "Not all Crushes are One-Sided, for Night at the Museum 2. Just wanted to tell you guys my excuse.

This is the last chapter, just wanted to finish this, so

Here we go!

"Hey, what's going on here?" Captian Smith turned around to Claire, a frown on his face.

"Uh.. T-"

"Nothing.. N-Nothing at all.." Stephen laughed nervously when Captian Smith raised an eyebrow.

"Okey dokey!" The Captian exclaimed and ran off, laughing.

"Dude, what just happened?" Claire looked over to Stephen.

"Everything," He replied back, dramatically raising his hand.

"Nu uh."

"Ya huh."

Imagine a line here

Mr. Andrews had enough. First, a giant group of women chasing him, claiming that they were the VGFA, and now, some crazy kids?

He opened his black book, and began doodling smiley faces.

"MR. ANDREWS?"

"NO"

line

"And that, is why you should never have caffine after 9:30,"

Mom closed the book, "The end."

Two blank stares were the response. "THAT WAS THE WORST STORY EVER!" Came dad's scream from downstairs.

"I understand everything now."


End file.
